bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gil
Gil is a hyper guppy - if he sees a ball, he has to throw it; if he finds an electric guitar, he has to play it; and if there's a pig costume around, you can be sure he'll be oinking in no time. He is also Goby's best friend. Gil's upbeat energy and insatiable curiosity is infectious, so he's great at encouraging others to join in his adventures. You can be sure he'll deliver some friendly slapstick humor along the way. He is often the subject of a continuing joke that repeats during the episodes. Gil's favourite colour is purple as seen in the episode: The Crayon Prix! Along side of Molly, he sings a few of the pop songs. His favorite food is pizza and apple juice. Gil's Season 2 Appearance Gil in season 2 had a totally different animation. *Gil's eyebrows are thinner. *His hair is darker and has more effect on brightness. *His stomach is thicker. *Gil's tail is thick. Gil's Season 3 Appearance Gil will appear in the upcoming season 3 series where he would sing more dance songs, more sketch jokes, and could have a temper as usual. Development *In the early development in Bubble Guppies Gil's hair had a different style. It was flat and like Goby's but somewhat spiky. *Gil's body was lighter and really skinny but wide. *His fingers were long and round. *Gil's tail was long and all green with camo. Deciption in the Series 'Personality' Gil is messy, he's always been struck by lightning or just getting bad luck. Gil's very silly when it comes to the sketches before the guppies are shown playing or talking after lunch.He's always being chased by animals, objects and even planets! Gil is a brave, not very cautious boy guppy and he loves to play music, including singing. 'Social Life' Gil's social skills is apprentice-leveled. He's good at speaking, but not as good as Goby or Molly. Gil's age could be 5 or 7. Gil uses low vocabulary when speaking to the viewers. Looks Gil has peach skin, dark blue eyes, spiky blue hair, and he has a dark green camo patterned tail. He usually doesn't wear tops. In Good Hair Day, his hair is too long so Miss Jenny cuts it just the way he likes it. Relationships 'Molly' They look out for each other, care for each others possessions and enjoy spending time together. They're both the main characters in the series and live next-door to each other. Molly and Gil have some of the same interests but different looks, traits and personalities. Gil is right handed in writing, and Molly's always using her left. In the end of Good Hair Day, she compliments him she likes his haircut and he thanks her. 'Goby' Goby and Gil are best friends. They always play together and they'll never leave each others side! They are both right handed and they have the same interest. Goby sees Gil as a brother. 'Deema' Gil and Deema are both great singers and great dancers. They look alike and they have almost the same personality. Deema and Gil both have nicknames. Deema sees Gil as a best friend. 'Oona' Gil and Oona are close friends. They'll share secrets, toys and they never leave each other's side. Oona sees Gil as a hero. They love to scare each other, play around and sometimes tease each other. 'Nonny' Nonny and Gil are the best of friends. They like to play together, but Gil prefers to play with Goby. Nonny is a ladies man; he hangs around with the girls more than boys. Skills Gil hasn't got many skills. He has a skill in dancing, singing (mostly rapping), and playing music. 'Singing' Gil's singing skill has gone higher since Season 1. He is fond of singing long and high notes. In Season 1, he'll normally just sing a few notes at a time. He has done many dance songs and pop songs in Season 2, more than Season 1. 'Dancing' Gil's dancing is very advanced. He and Goby are very good dancers. He has been a background dancer in many episodes, songs and field trips. He has danced more in season 1 than season 2. 'Music' Gil's musical ability is similar to the other guppies. He plays in a professional way, as if he had mastered an instrument overnight. He has mastered the 3 primary instruments common to the Bubble Guppies series: vocals (see "Singing" article), guitar, and drums. Gil has played both kinds of guitars only in Season 1 (acoustic in Who's Gonna Play The Big Bad Wolf" and electric in We Totally Rock). Gil has played the drums only once in the Big Warm Friendly Smile pop song from the episode A Tooth on the Looth. In later episodes, such as Only the Sphinx Nose! and Bubble Duckies!, he goes back playing electric guitar during the pop song segments. Trivia *Gil is often the target of the jokes in his and Molly's sketches, usually being chased away by an animal or the Little Fish and sometimes is gullible for doing anything else. *Gil's favorite color is bright purple. *Gil is the only guppy to have a one-syllable name. *His favorite food is pizza and his favorite beverage is apple juice. *Gil is named after the gills of a fish. *He does not like penguins. *His favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate chip. *In Super Shrimptenial Celerbration, during one of the sketches Molly is the target instead of Gil. *Usually, Gil gets himself into trouble in sketches; but in Have a Cow, Molly tricked Gil into acting like a rooster and then he got chased by chickens. *He has a crush on Molly. *He sung the dance song in The Legend of Pinkfoot!, Check it Out!, The Beach Ball!, Construction Psyched! and Bubble Duckies!. *Gil has only narrated one story which is in The Spring Chicken is Coming. *In "Happy Holidays, Mr. Grumpfish!", it is revealed that he loves cookies. *It is revealed in "Happy Clam Day!" that Gil is afraid of bees. *Gil is Ticklish. as seen is Super Shrimptenial Celebration! *Gil's favorite book is "Secret Agent Stories", and his most favorite is "The Humungous Book Of Dinosaurs". *Gil's voice actor, Zachary Gordon, is the star of Diary of a Wimpy Kid Movie, as Greg Heffley. *He is the main character of the series with Molly and Bubble Puppy. *In Good Hair Day, Gil's hair is messy looking and too long so he needs his hair cut for Picture Day because he has to wait in line as a customer while the other guppies especially Molly are volunteers. And in the end of the episode, she gives him a compliment she likes his haircut and he thanks her and says that Miss Jenny had cut his hair just the way he likes it. Gallery The Gallery for Gil can be viewed here. Gil's Slapsticks Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Guppy Category:Bubble Guppies Category:Bubble Guppies Characters Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Gil's Gallery Category:Episodes that Gil is the Main Character Category:Songs that have Gil in the Background Category:Songs that are Sung by Gil Category:Student